Dark Clouds
by Papa Nate
Summary: Depression isn't something to be glorified or admired. It's a serious thing. We live everyday lives, without having to worry about saving the city. Beast Boy however, he has a lot of stress and other past demons to deal with. Hopefully, he'll be able to clear the dark clouds that cover his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm back. I have been away for some time. Sorry for the lack of activity, I took an unplanned break to kind of get my creative juices flowing again. And they have came back, along with urge to start something new. Actually a few things. As well as finishing my other stories I've kind of left with cliffhangers like the latest season of the walking dead. Lord, that season though!**

 **Anyway, I'm done blabbering. I'm not sure if I'd like to leave this one like this or continue it. I think I will continue eventually, but if y'all want me to continue it sooner, let me know.**

 **This is kind of putting some of my own experiences and feelings into a POV story, Beast Boy as the lucky contestant to take on my depression and such. Heh, I sound too lighthearted for this story... Anyways, another thing I want to ask of y'all. Should I keep this a solely BB POV story or should I switch between him and Raven? Or should I make this more elaborate and incorporate the others in as well? Details I'd like some input on. Anyway, thanks for waiting on me, or reading my stuff for the first time. It's much appreciated.**

* * *

It's too much to handle. Why can't I seem to grasp on to life? It's just too far away. The dark cloud that is my despair looms over me constantly, even in the presence of my best friends. You'd think even my friends would notice such an important thing. Ha, who am I kidding? They're too busy with their own lives to care about me. I'm nothing but useless slob. My half-assed attempt at comedy is my only way I can try to make people feel a little better. In reality, I'm lost. People think there's only one person on our team that has demons to face. They couldn't be more wrong.

Sometimes I sit in my room for hours, not speaking to anyone. I try to find an escape in video games or in the comic books that elegantly describe our life. That doesn't even bring me joy anymore. To the world, I'm a goofy moron that has no sense of personal hygiene and has no shred of maturity. How come no one takes the time to talk to me? I mean, saying hi and complimenting my fighting abilities are fine and dandy, but I'm extremely sensitive. I care a bit too much about what others think of me, even though I seem like I don't care. I'm too childish. I crave the love I never felt growing up. Not even the same kind of love. Just love period.

I'm sitting here, just like I described, playing the same stupid video game I've played for years, and I feel my stomach growl. The monotony of it all has become much more than just routine. It's basically instinct now. And I know instincts. I can turn into any animal after all. In the kitchen, I'm making a tofu taco with some ghost pepper sauce. This is the first time I've eaten all day. More like in a few days. Most of the time, I only eat to stay alive. Some life to live. There's not much purpose left. Yeah, saving people, but what's that get me? 'Thank you so much' and 'we're so grateful to you.' Every now and then, we'll get something more, like money or more technology, but nothing really good for emotional stability. Who am I kidding? I've never really been one for that sort of thing in the first place. I've got the instincts of any animal I you can think of, just like I said. Primal instincts. Survival instincts. Protective instincts. You name it, I've experienced it. But the first one... That's the dangerous part. _Primal._ How do I cope with this?

"Morning, Friend! How are you this glorious Earth morning?"

Great. Starfire is up and about. "Morning, Starfire. I'm good. Slept like dog." Maybe that'll distract her. She does like dogs.

"OH! That was the joke!" Starfire is a good friend and all, but damn, her laugh can be really annoying at times. But I'd never tell her that. "Say, what's on your list of things to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, go to the comic book store or hang out at the mall. It's a rare day off after all." Oh yeah. That completely slipped my mind. Today is a rare day. Once in a while, we'll get a 'day off' so to speak. Not necessarily a day off, just the police trying there damnedest to give us some kind of rest. Like they could handle some of the criminals we deal with on a daily basis.

"Glorious! Boyfriend Robin and myself have the date planned. Dinner and a movie. He is taking me to the new place by the coffee shop Raven frequents."

Did she have to say that? I can't take it sometimes. It hurts when I think about our friendship. Raven. That's it. _She's_ it. The dark ray of sunshine. What a sentence. How can something so dark be sunshine? In a dark room, even a dimly lit candle shines out.

"Speaking of Friend Raven, I wonder what her plans are today. I'll go ask her!"

"Ask me what, Star?" I didn't even hear the swoosh of the common room doors. But there she stood. Hair slightly messy in her pajamas, a black tank top and shorts. Not quite booty shorts, but still showing a decent amount of skin. Her pale skin. It makes my inner beast howl with delight. For some reason, seeing her like this makes me go even more crazy than seeing her in her unitard. In that thing, it's like you can see everything too. So why do I like seeing her like this more? Probably because I see her in her unitard more often.

"OH! There you are! Beast Boy and I were just talking about our plans for today. Have you decided on any activities?"

Raven shrugged. Barely noticeable if you weren't looking at her. "Haven't really given it that much thought. It's just another day."

You see, it's interesting she'd say that. I said it was a rare day and she just referred to as normal.

"Ah, I see. Well, just an idea. Beast Boy is going to the comic book store later. You two could go together and accompany one another. I think you would have an amazing time!"

Raven turned her head and looked me in the eye. "Oh. I need to find a book I've been searching for anyway." She kept her gaze. "Is that alright with you, Beast Boy? Starfire said it like you wanted her to ask for you."

"Of course it's fine! It would mean if anything went wrong, we could definitely handle it. Nothing we can't handle after all." I gave her my signature toothy grin.

"OK, what time are planning on leaving?"

I had absolutely no idea. This was just sprung on me moments ago. "I guess whenever we're both ready. Let me finish eating first. We'll see from there."

"Alright. I need to wake up before then. Speaking of waking up, what are doing up this early? It's 8 o'clock in the morning."

"I wake up early from time to time. You guys just don't notice, because I always stay in my room." She gave me a nod. What kind of nod was this? A 'you're full of it nod' or a 'that's actually pretty cool nod' or what? I don't know. "By the way, Rae, I like your pj's. They're very becoming on you." I gave her a smirk. I received a glare in return.

Like she'd ever give me any kind of compliment. I'm nothing but scum on the bottom of life's big shoe. And yet, I have some hope. Thanks to Starfire's kind nature and consideration for her friends, I get to spend the day, or at least some of it, with Raven. Just Raven.

"Oh, and Beast Boy? Judging by your hair, you should take a shower."

I was completely caught off guard. I felt my face heating up and felt my hair. Ugh. 'Yeah, I really do need a shower.'

I finished my tofu taco and went to my room. Since it was technically fall, I decided to wear some jeans, a T-shirt and my purple hoodie. With my clothes in hand, off to the bathroom I went. This part, I'll let you figure out what happens since, well, privacy.

After my shower, I waited in the common room for Raven. I think I look pretty dapper right now. I decided against my hoodie and wore my black and green flannel I got for Christmas last year. Blue jeans, black band tee and my flannel. Heh, I feel like that stereotypical guy that walks around listening to metal. I like metal on occasion, but not every day of my life. Gotta have some sort of variety. Although, the lyrics in some metal songs make me want to either cry my eyes out, go out and destroy everything or go tell my ex to shut the fu-

"Yo, BB! Heard you gotta date with Raven! You sly green bean, how'd you do it? When did you ask her out?" Freaking Cyborg.

"What the hell, Cy? Scared the crap out of me."

"You big baby. Now come on, tell me the dirty details."

"God, you're worse than girls when it comes to gossip. Besides, it's not even a date. We're just hanging out today."

"But you asked her to hang out with you ,right?"

"Actually, Starfire asked her. I didn't even tell her to do it. Raven just walked in and Starfire just flat out asked her."

"Hmm. Seems to me like, oh, I don't know, some of your friends know something about you." What? Know something about me? Where's this upgraded blender going with this?

"Know something? What do you mean know something?"

Cyborg smirked, his cheek bones going really high up on his face. "BB, do you think we're that stupid? Staring at her constantly, brightening up everytime her name comes up, trying to impress her..."

"Wait wait wait, who's her?"

"Oh, don't give me that! You know good and well who 'her' is." Oh no. I can feel my face getting warm. Don't blush. Whatever you do don't blush. "Dang, B. I thought you were supposed to be green, not red," Cyborg said to me, his smirk getting bigger.

"Oh, shut up man. You don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Nooo, but I bet she does. Say, Rae. Come help us on deciding on something before you two head out." Shit. She just had to walk in at this particular time. And people wonder why my stress level is through the roof. Try living around here for a couple of days. Guarantee, you'll be just as stressed as me. Or worse.

"What is it, Cyborg? Fighting about which character would win in a fight again?" Those sarcastic quips of hers. I hoped she wouldn't catch on, though.

"Actually, no. It's something else. Something far more important." Now is the time to panic. I can feel the sweat pouring out of my skin. Please Cyborg! If you're my friend, damn it, don't do it! He turned around to look at me. Bastard. He's toying with me.

"Then what is it?" Raven asked that chrome dome.

"Well..." A pause? Why did you pause? The suspense is horrible enough... "...which movie is better, Rise of the Mutant Slug Bots or Gorillazilla vs the Draconian?" I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, CYBORG! He didn't. He really just did that. We were actually arguing about that a few nights ago, but I'd completely forgotten about that due to severe anxiety overwhelming my consciousness. God, I'm such a drama queen.

"Really? That's the question. Um, if I had to watch one, and that's if all of you were trapped and the only way to save your lives was to watch one, I'd watch the Gorillazilla one, I guess."

"Ooohhhh. In yo face, you walking vacuum cleaner! Raven likes mine more than yours!" Man, that actually felt pretty good. Having Raven like something of mine more than Cyborg's. Not that I'm keeping count or anything, because I'm definitely not, but she's only sided with me 13 times compared to Cyborg's hefty number of 78 times. Quite the difference. Only further confuses me on why she actually wanted to come today. I thought she hated me, to be honest.

"Yeah, yeah." He leaned over and whispered, "just be thankful I didn't tell her the real thing. You owe me, Beastie Boo." Owe you? For what? You're the one with a hopeless obsession.

"Since that's done, are you ready to go, Beast Boy?" Raven asked me, in a lighthearted tone.

"I was born ready, babe. Let's blow this Popsicle stand." I saw the look Raven gave me.

"Babe? Yeah, I don't think so." Yup, how could I think she hates me. She totally digs me. At least, I hopes she at least thought of me as a friend. I think it be the breaking point for me if she actually did hate me.

"So, where did you want to go first, Rae?"

She shrugged. We walked outside, into fairly nice weather. "Well, I was waiting to see how the weather was this morning. It's not even 10 yet and my place opens at 11. I guess, we'll go where you want to go, first."

That's not like Raven. I looked down at her clothes. Wow, I didn't realize she was wearing a purple skirt. She had on some black tights under it, so what good is there to stare? It went down between her knees and upper thighs. Not bad at all, Rae. She had on a black...tank top?...or shirt with a depiction of a raven and a lion. Interesting enough, the raven was green and the lion was purple. Probably explains the jacket she was wearing. Looked like black denim with green and purple designs on the back. This is new. "Well, OK. I was planning on going to visit a friend of mine. We can head there. By the way, you look nice. I was meaning to tell you earlier, but Cyborg had to have an answer."

Raven sighed. "Starfire dressed me. She has more fashion sense than I do."

"Just curious, but what were you going to wear?"

I saw her eyes shoot me a glance. "I don't know. Probably, my blue jeans and a T-shirt. This is actually my jacket so I might've worn this one." That's her jacket, huh? Hmm. Green and purple. A combo just as good as tofu and hot sauce.

"Are those your favorite colors?"

"What, green and purple? More or less, I guess. I like midnight blue too." Midnight blue is indeed the color of her cloak.

"Those are actually my two favorite colors. That's why I was asking."

She smirked a little bit. "Of course you love green."

"I am nothing but the most magnificent shade of green you've ever seen. I give all those 'Go Green' conservatives some major competition."

Huh? What in the world? She giggled. She actually laughed at a pun I made. OK, something is up. There is no way Raven would laugh at my jokes. Actually, if I remember right, when we first me she did. And she said I was funny. That's probably the moment I started having a crush on the half demoness.

"Did you actually just laughed at one of my jokes?" I asked her, trying to keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

"Well, it was a good one this time." I don't buy that, sweet heart. Something else is wrong. I just know it!

"Are you sure? That wasn't even the best thing I could've said."

She gave me her stare, the blank one. "Yeah, you could say you're the green booger that comes out of Titans Tower."

I laughed. Even though it was a joke on me, it was still pretty funny.

I suddenly didn't feel son lonely. The dark clouds that have been blocking my sunshine are opening up for the moon, not as bright, but more beautiful and mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright due to the swarm of reviews I got, *cough sarcasm cough*, I think I'll keep this story going a bit. It seems to help me with my own problems too. Killing two birds with one stone!**

 **And yes, I think I'll keep it solely BB POV. It just seems like a good idea to stick with it since that's the way I started it.**

 **Blah blah blah, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Well, here we are," I said to Raven

"Um...where exactly is here?"

"I told I wanted to go see a friend. This is where he is." In case you missed something, we're at an orphanage. There is this kid, probably around 6 or 7 years old, that is undoubtedly my biggest fan. He always tells me he's going to be just like me when he grows up. Funny thing actually, he actually has some sort of power that he never reveals to me. He always thinks I'm going to think he's weird or some kind of freak. Ha, if he spent a day with me and my friends, he'd most likely have a different opinion.

Speak of the devil, here he comes now. "Beast Boy!"

"Hey, there he is! What's up, Tyler! How are you, buddy?"

"Doing awesome now that you're here. And...HUH! Are...are you Raven?" Hmm, this kid my be more like me than I thought. Blushing while looking at my lady? Brave boy.

"Yeah. The one and only."

"Suh-weeeeet. You never told me you were dating Raven, Beast Boy. Nabbed you a big fish there."

Raven raised her eyebrow. Now she was glaring at me. "Anyway, you're the 'friend' Beast Boy mentioned earlier?"

"Yes, he is. Raven, this is Tyler. I met him a few weeks ago when I went to that little coffee shop over on Main Street."

"Yeah! Ms. Halloway said since I was good boy, she'd take me to get an almond milk mocha! And what do you know, my favorite superhero was there!"

"You here that, Rae? I'm his favorite." Ooh, the glare. Does things to me. "So what are you doing today, Tyler? Anything exciting?" I never noticed, but he has the same little snaggletooth I have, just not as sharp.

"Well, Ms. Halloway is taking me, Zach and Graham out to get some new jeans. It's our turn to get some new clothes."

"Awesome. Did you ever ask her about what we talked about last week?"

"No, but she's coming out here now. You can ask her yourself."

Sure enough, out came Ms. Halloway. Wow. She was actually way different than I expected. She was tall and slender with brunette hair just touching her shoulders. Her facial features reminded me of a slightly older Raven, but nowhere near as pale. Probably why I think she's pretty. "There you are, Tyler. We were just looking for you. Ah, this must be Beast Boy. I've heard many things about you, from Tyler and different reporters on the news. Quite impressive some of those feats you teens can accomplish."

"Thank you, I guess. I bet others would do it if they had our gifts."

"Gifts? I'd figure it feel more like a burden." Man, she was smart.

"Heh, close enough. Anyway, I was going to have Tyler ask you a question, but since I'm here, I can ask you myself. He said his birthday is the 16th. He said for that day, the only present he'd like was to spend a day with me and the other Titans." I gave her a sincere smile, trying to hide my childish snaggletooth.

She gripped her purse a bit tighter. I could see her eyes squint slightly, barely noticeable. Brown, almond shaped eyes. What's with the almond coming up? "Well, as much as I think that'd be a good idea, I don't think it would be possible. You see, we'd have to inform our personal case worker and get her consent before anything. That alone could take a week or more. Plus, to a civilian with no family relation, not to mention going into some serious situations, wouldn't sit well with me or our case worker."

Damn. I really don't want to disappoint Tyler...

"Technically, we're not civilians. The mayor appointed us with as much authority as a state trooper. And you're right, that would be dangerous for a child to be in an intense situation. But, if Tyler was with Beast Boy, the rest of us could handle it. If something came up and we needed backup, there are plenty of others we could call. And if you're case worker is June Williams, she owes us a favor for saving her daughter's life. This could count as our favor." Raven, thank God you were with me today!

Ms. Halloway smiled. "It seems like you really want to treat Tyler to a good birthday. Alright. I'll call June tomorrow and have her make the arrangements. I'll need to get some way to contact you guys if anything comes up."

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I gave her my personal phone number. Raven did the same just in case. And we gave her the number to Titans Tower. Three phone numbers we don't want being leaked to the public.

"I have all the information I need. Tyler, you better thank these two. Not all superheroes would be willing to do this."

Tyler gave us each a hug. "Thank you so much! I swear you guys are just the best. Now I really can't wait for my birthday!"

"It'll be the best birthday you've ever had. I can promise you that." He smiled at us one more time before walking off with Ms. Halloway and the other boys.

"Thanks for thinking up something that fast, Rae. I was worried for a second there."

"You're welcome. He seems like a good kid."

I checked the time. "Well, it's almost 11. You wanna head to your place now, Rae?"

"I guess so." I never really noticed but her hair was getting kind of long. I remember the day she asked us if she should keep it short or grow it out. I had been the only one that said she should grow it out. Well, what I said was _You should definitely grow it out, you'll be one hot mama after that_ but you know, same difference. "So why do you go see Tyler again?"

Curious as ever. "I don't know the exact reason why I do. I just... Well, I see a lot myself in that little guy. Plus, he told me that he can do...something, but he never shows me or even tells me what it is he can do."

Raven turned to the left when we got to the intersection. I followed, of course. "So you think that if he turns out to be something special, he'll be able to go to a new place for gifted kids?"

"More or less. But like what's her name said. It's honestly more of a burden." Great. What a way to dampen the mood. Perfect thing to do when the girl you're crushing on is right next to you.

"Trust me, Beast Boy. If you knew what it was like to have my father, you'd know what a burden is. I'm not trying to best you, but I understand the whole burden thing more than anyone."

Heh. What a funny thing to think about. "Hey, Rae? Just asking, but not that I care too much about it, but do you still have the penny?"

She turned and looked at me. I swear if she asks which penny I'm talking about. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "This penny?" Hmm. Is it really the same one?

"Is that the same penny I gave you?"

"Yes."

"How do I know it's not some other penny with less sentimental value?"

She blushed a little bit. "I told myself I'd never tell you, but ever since we dealt with my father, I haven't let go of this penny. I know it seems like a stupid memento, but it just gives me hope that if and when he returns, I'll have control of myself. It's like an anchor that holds my ship ashore." Wow. I never expected her to keep it. It wasn't really that important. Just a spur of the moment thing. And yet, it gave Raven comfort. Mission accomplished.

"Raven..." She stopped, She was clutching the penny with both hands, holding them up to her chest, her eyes drawn to the ground. "Hey. What's wrong? Are you OK?"

She looked into my eyes. Purple pools filled with absolute nothingness. "I'm fine. I just felt like I had something in my chest." She continued walking, still clutching the penny. Maybe I'm not the only one who's sunshine can't be seen due to too many dark clouds.

A few minutes later, we reached a quaint little book store. _"Libris In Anima?_ What's that mean?"

She took a deep breath and walked in. "Books for the Soul, my good fellow. Ah, Raven. Pleasure seeing you, as always. I must say this new look fits you rather well. This must be one of your compatriots. Salutations. I'm Helena, the owner of this literary establishment. Forgive me if my English isn't suitable. It is not my first language after all. Latin is my first, hence the name of my shop. It's Latin for 'Books for the Soul' like I stated a moment ago. Oh, look at me, rambling on again. I'm sorry, dear, I didn't catch your name."

Not your first language? Lady, you speak better English than over half the people I've met in my entire life. "Beast Boy. Nice to meet you."

"No no no. Not your superhero name. Your real name. The one given to you by your parents."

Ouch. I know she didn't mean to bring them up. Let it go. It's fine. "Uh..."

"It's OK. I won't make fun of you for saying your real name...this time." Raven, my love, it is a most sexy name and I know you adore it.

"Come on, out with it." Sheesh. She was all prim and proper a few seconds ago.

Sighing, I said, "Garfield. Garfield Logan."

"Ah, what a lovely name! I used to be in cahoots with a man by the name of Garfield. He's buried in the cemetery back in Bulgaria, but that's beside the point. Now then, to business. How did you enjoy the latest piece of your collection, Raven? Too glum? Too mellow? Too frugal?"

"It was actually pretty enticing. I was hoping there were more book by the same wizard."

"Of course there are! Just wait until you read his works of research he did on Merlin's propinquity spells. About 12 books of decent size commonly known, in your tongue at least, as the Chronicles of Love. They are indeed _lovely."_ Hey now, making puns? I'm starting to like this lady. And I could've sworn I heard Raven say what's propinquity. Beats me. Must be some magic type stuff.

While the two girls were off talking about magical stuff, something caught my eye. A book on the desk. It had the same depiction of the raven and lion on Raven's jacket. "Excuse me, Ms. Helena? What's this book on the desk about?"

She appeared behind me. I didn't even hear her coming. "Ah, this is quite a conversation starter. It's an old tale that I think you'd like. I know it looks like a bit much to handle at one time, but I promise, once you start reading, it'll be much harder to stop."

"What's it called?"

"It translates to _From Sky to Earth._ That's about as close as I can get. Here, you can have this copy. It's in English. Enjoy!"

I don't know. Me reading anything other than a comic book? Seems like a bad joke. But I'll try it. You know, we have time. I think I'll read a little bit, just to see if it is a good book or not.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy!" Raven shouted at me.

"HUH! What? Sorry, I..."

"Got caught up in reading, I see. I told you its quite the captivator. Be warned. That is the only book. There is no series. It has driven men to madness."

"Oh. No need to worry. I'm not much of a reader anyways."

"Is that so? I think you may have told a fib. It's almost 2 o'clock."

What?! I had been reading for almost 3 hours? I looked at the clock. Sure enough, 1:47. Man, I didn't realize it was so long. It felt like I had just started. And yet I have a decent amount of pages already turned over. This reading thing better not be a trap. "It's a good book."

Helena laughed. More like a cackle. "Watch out for this one, Raven. Fate may indeed use him in more ways than one." I swear she's crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter seems short. I need to remember where I was going with this story. I wrote this a while ago and forgot to post it. Once I remember where I was going with it, I'll continue more. It most likely won't be too long. Maybe a few more chapters.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"So... I see why you like books."

Raven gave me a weird look. What is she thinking about? Probably going to tell me she told me so. "I'm actually very surprised in you."

Oh? OK, I don't think I heard her right. "Um...Did I just here you right?"

"Yes, you heard me right. Some of the books I read aren't exactly page turners. I've actually read that book, but in actual Latin."

Way to one up me, Rae. "Oh...I see. So...you think I'm too stupid to read?"

Her look changed from a look of triumph to one more along the lines of hurt and confusion. "Listen, Beast Boy. Can I be straight with you?"

"Of course you can." The truth is I'm a bit afraid to hear what she has to say. I have been wanting someone to talk to me, but since she's telling me her honest opinion, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the least bit scared.

She took a deep breath. "I never took you for the type to read books that don't have pictures or words in bubbles, but you know something? I never thought you were stupid. I knew you'd love books. Your imagination is much better than the other Titans. I'm a little jealous of you."

Wow. "That's not what I was expecting at all really." No, I was expecting harsh truth with a side of depression and insults. But maybe Raven isn't as hard skinned as she makes herself out to be. Heh, that whole ordeal with Malchior should've told me that. She did hug me then. A hug from Raven sounds pretty good right now. "What's with the sudden honesty?"

She glanced at me. "I don't know. I just feel like your easy to tell the truth to. I really don't have any reason to lie."

"You know I'd kick your butt if you lied to me."

She scowled forward. "What was that?" she mumbled lowly.

"Uh...nothing, I said you'd kick my butt if I ever lied to you! Yeah, that's it!" Always have to scare me. One truth can definitely be said: she always makes my heart speed up. Whether its out of pure dumb love or sheer terror. What's the difference?

"That's what I thought..."

I'm not sure what your game is Rae, but I will find out. When I do, prepare to be bested at your own twisted game. "So...what's next?"

"Well..." Hold the phone. Is that...a blush? Sure enough, she's got a little pink on her cheeks. "Don't make fun of me, but there's this new little poetry club just down the road from here. I've been dying to check it out, but there's this condition they have..." Hmmm. This sounds an awful lot like something I would do.

"What is this condition?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "It's a couples only poetry bar."

SWEET APPLE FRITTERS! Did she just say what I think she said? More importantly, is she asking what I think she's asking? Oh, so many questions! I new I was smiling like a mad man but I really couldn't hide it. "Alright, let me see if I got this right. You, Raven, the person who doesn't ask people for anything, want me, Beast Boy, the one you say annoys you the most, to go with you to a _couples only_ poetry bar?"

All I got in return was silence. I couldn't even hear her breathing. "Fine...if you don't even care that much, I'll just go home."

Shit. "No! You misunderstood what I was meaning. I'll go with you, but I can't help but notice something else hidden behind your question. If there's something you want to tell me, Rae, don't hesitate to. I won't judge you. I made the mistake of judging you one time. I'll never let you feel like you're unwanted ever again. You're not creepy. You're not weird. You're just different. Being different is what we're all about, remember? We all have tragic pasts and what not, but that only makes us stronger. Especially if we confide in each other. I'd confide in you. You're the most understanding, considering you've been through literal hell and back."

Raven stopped. She had her arms like she was hugging herself. "Thank you, Beast Boy. That actually helped me." She hugged me before I realized what was going on. "I...I...I am grateful for you."

I didn't really notice it before, but maybe I'm not the only one whose shadowed by dark clouds. Perhpas I can help her. There is no perhaps. I will help her. I will make it my goal.


End file.
